24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Onyx Marshal
"How can I continue living when I can't live with myself?" -Onyx Marshal, Tears of Blood chapter 40, some of her last dying words. Onyx Marshal was the District Two female who participated in the 24th Hunger Games. Onyx was a Career, and killed only one tribute, Clude Miller of District Twelve. Onyx Marshal killed herself early on in the Games as she embraced Hyre Fletching, sending a knife through her own stomach. At the time of her death, Onyx wore a locket which contained a note. Hyre never read the note, and instead let it fly into the flames, stating that perhaps it would be better never to know what it said. Onyx was created and written by mrslukecastellan. Chapter Appearances Tears of Blood *Chapter 2, "District Two Reapings". *Chapter 22, "Training Day Two". History Onyx lived in District 2 with her older brother, Mason Marshal, and her parents were dead after they were shot down on their way home one night, when Onyx was a baby. It is explained that Mason is her legal guardian, and that as well as being her older brother, he is also one of her best friends, and one of the only friends she has since she spends so much time training. Onyx has been training since she was three and a half, and takes a lot of pride in the fact that she can use practically any weapon given to her and can make a situation turn to her advantage, whatever that situation may be. On the day of the Reaping for the 24th Hunger Games, Onyx is up and in training by 4:30 AM, remarking that she wants to be ready for the greatness she wants to happen to her in volunteering for the Games. She trains in a number of areas, making sure to give herself a workout, until the Reapings are a half hour away, though she doesn't want to stop, convinced she isn't good enough. When the Reapings begin, Onyx takes an interest in the mentor for that year, Malcolm. She does not like Polly, her escort, though. She volunteers for the girl tribute place as soon as the girl who got Reaped is called, beating the other girls by a long shot and getting to the stage way before anyone else. She smirks as she takes her place, extremely proud of herself for making it. When her district partner, Hyre Fletching, volunteers before the boy tribute place has been called for volunteers, she is extremely annoyed, both because he didn't volunteer at the proper time, and because he looks like he could be a threat to her, though she also finds an interest in him, thinking he's attractive(so beginning their relationship). Onyx's goodbyes are heartfelt, as Mason gives her his most prized posession, a silver locket with an emerald center, which he was going to give to their mother for her birthday(which happened to be the day after she died). This locket becomes a symbol as both her token, and a remembrance for when she dies. After Mason leaves, Hyre's twin brother Jaime comes in, attempting to flirt with her in order to make her kill his twin. He offers her sex for when she gets back, but Onyx doesn't agree, saying she'd rather slit his throat when she gets back. In the Capitol Once in the Capitol, Onyx focuses all her energy on continuing her training, figuring making friends is usless, and she needs to work. On Day 2 of training, Onyx is told by Malcolm that it was decided that she would be the second in command of the Career alliance, and she needed to do the recruiting for the pack, since the first in command, Roy, from District 1, was too busy training to do so. Onyx goes around, recruiting Skye, from District 1, Roy, from District 1, Hyre, from District 2, Jules, from District 3, Elia, from District 4, and Claus, from District 5. Onyx is later taken out of the training center for getting into a fight with Roy, where she punched him hard enough to make him bleed. Malcolm yelled at her for not making Hyre look good, and told he thought she would die in the Bloodbath. Onyx swore she would prove him wrong. Her private training session consisted of her doing various acts of gymnastic and contortion skills, then working with every weapon in the room to destroy the dummies and targets. By the end of the session, none of the dummies or targets were intact, and she had earned herself a score of 10, the highest score of all the tributes, only matched by Elia, from District 4. Her interview personality was flirtacious and dangerous, wearing an extremely tight, short black dress that showed off her curves and assets, but her behavior noted her dangerous and venemous ways, making sure everyone knew who she was and how she was going to do a lot of damage in the Games. At the last second, Onyx's personality faltered, when asked about her parents, who are dead and never met by Onyx herself. The Games Before entering the Arena, Onyx's stylist, Sven, attempted to rape her, which was not unusual, considering he had tried to fit Onyx with the shortest, tightest clothing he could(examples being her interview dress and short shorts and tank top for training). Onyx was so frightened she fell into her tube, having to fix her clothes while in there. This was most likely a contributing factor to how she was not in the right mindset for the Games. After the gong went off, Onyx ran into the Bloodbath, getting a set of throwing knives and a backpack, which we never find out the contents. Aleah, from District 10(and later the Victor) taunts Onyx, calling her a bitch, and making a number of comments revolving off of the nickname, and dogs. Aleah manages to push Onyx to the ground and begin carving her initials into her back before Hyre and Onyx both come back, ready to fight her. Aleah runs off before any damage can be done to her. Onyx is extremely angry because she wanted to kill a tribute who had particularly annoyed her, Maia Spring from District 8, who Aleah killed first. Hyre manages to calm her down enough not to snap, but when Clude Miller from District 12 runs in, Hyre is unable to stop Onyx's bloodlust and rage long enough-Onyx ends up killing Clude, and is extremely happy, dancing around because she's so proud. As they walk, Hyre and Onyx make small talk about the kill, Hyre thinking Onyx shouldn't have killed Clude, because he hadn't done anything to her, and because he was no threat and didn't put up a fight. Onyx doesn't think much of it and comments that she doesn't care what she did, she was going to do whatever it took to get 'you', meaning Hyre, home. She realizes her slip up and pretends that it didn't happen and Hyre was hearing things, but mentally, Onyx realizes she does want to get Hyre home, and the best way to do that is for herself to die. Onyx and Hyre talk about who could win in a fight, and Onyx says she'd kill him in a hearbeat if she had to, coming close enough that her mouth is inches away from his. Finally, the two kiss and she comments on how their mouths fit like two puzzle pieces, and how she loves it. She starts crying while kissing him, realizing that she isn't going to be able to do this again, since she needs to die. Death Onyx shoves her knife into Hyre's hand, blade facing her, and before Hyre has a chance to say a word, Onyx pulls him forward to kiss him again, stabbing herself with her own knife, kissing him as passionately as she can. When Hyre realizes what is going on he instantly tries to patch Onyx up, but she knows it's too late for her and tries to tell Hyre to stop. She tells him about how she didn't want to be a monster anymore. Hyre tries to convince her to keep living, where Onyx tells him she can't live, because she can't live with herself, and that she was tired of being a monster. She commands Hyre to win for her, and he agrees, and she tells him to promise her he'll never forget how much he loves her, which he also agrees to. Onyx smiles, a rarity, and finally dies, looking peaceful and happy after seeing her parents in her mind before drifting off. Hyre takes her locket, opening it later to reveal a note, where Onyx wrote her last wishes and told her love for Hyre and her brother, and that she hoped they were proud of her and that she didn't let them down. Hyre never reads this note, nor does Mason. Category:Tears of Blood Category:District 2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Bloodbath Category:Careers